


Jeans and Flannels

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Getting Together, Handyman Dean, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “I’m wearing jeans and a flannel, Cas. I didn’t realize that was a thing for you. Besides, it’s not like I meant to turn you on.”Castiel rolls his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Dean. “It was not the flannel. It’s what you’re wearing under your jeans and you may not have meant to do it but it has happened nonetheless.”





	Jeans and Flannels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinursa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinursa/gifts).



> Written for starsinursa <3 I hope you enjoy!  
> Prompt: I didn't mean to turn you on

Castiel sits on the toilet seat, watching with wide eyes as his neighbor, Dean, works on fixing his leaky sink. The man walked in wearing tight jeans, a green flannel and a fucking tool belt. A TOOL BELT! Said man, just so happens to be working on his hands and knees, his head under the sink. 

Does he not realize what he’s doing to Castiel? Does Dean really not know how fucking sexy he looks like this, flaunting his perfect ass in those jeans? 

Castiel readjusts his hard dick, making it lay under the waistband of his pants so Dean won’t notice. Fuck. Just that little bit of contact has it twitching with interest and Castiel internally curses. 

“Ah,” Dean says, ducking back out from the sink, sitting back on his heels. “I see your problem. It’ll be a real easy fix, Cas.”

His easy smile and the position on his knees has Castiel’s cock blurbing out precome. Fuck. He gently pulls his shirt down, covering his crotch as best as he can. He gives Dean an easy smile. “Thank you again for helping me, Dean.”

“No worries. This just mean you’ll owe me one,” he says with a wink, grabbing one of his tools and going back under the sink. 

Oh the dirty thoughts Castiel thinks up, all the ways he’d be willing to pay this beautiful man back. Most of which involve Castiel on his knees instead of Dean. 

Dean leans forward and the back of his shirt pulls up. And that’s when Castiel sees it. Oh god. Oh fuck. Castiel bites down on his bottom lip as hard as he can but even that doesn’t stop the strangled noise that pushes its way out of the back of his throat. 

Dean startles, his head bumping hard against the top of the sink. “Son of a bitch,” Dean curses as he slides out of the sink, sitting on his butt and looking at Castiel with wide eyes. 

Castiel’s eyes are just as wide, his cheeks slowly turning bright red as they stare at each other. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asks softly, his brows wrinkling. 

“Mhmm,” Castiel hums, nodding his head. “Everything’s fine.”

Dean continues to stare before asking, “then why are you staring at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re thirsty and I’m the last drop of water?”

Castiel groans, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “I really can’t be blamed for this predicament,” he murmurs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“And how is it my fault?”

Castiel opens his eyes. “I really can’t be blamed when you’re the one wearing that.”

“I’m wearing jeans and a flannel, Cas. I didn’t realize that was a thing for you. Besides, it’s not like I meant to turn you on.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Dean. “It was not the flannel. It’s what you’re wearing under your jeans and you may not have meant to do it but it has happened nonetheless.”

Dean blushes bright pink as he looks down at the ground, biting his bottom lip. If Castiel didn’t know any better he’d say Dean was embarrassed. “Dean,” he murmurs, gently. “Why don’t you finish fixing my sink.”

Dean looks up, his face downcast with shame. Castiel pushes on. “And once you’re done with that. I think I’d like to repay you right away.”

“Sure, Cas,” Dean murmurs, picking up his tools. “Whatever you want.”

“I don’t think you understand. Once you’re done,” Castiel murmurs, letting his voice get deeper. “I plan to strip you out of your jeans, get on my knees, and worship your lace covered cock until you come inside those pretty black panties you’re wearing.”

Dean drops his tool. “Son of a bitch.”

“Unless you have somewhere to be?”

“Nope. That’s a perfect plan. Lemme just,” Dean says, his cheeks flushed for a completely different reason now. “Lemme just finish this real quick.”

“And I’ll just sit here and watch,” Castiel murmurs, his eyes glued to that black, lacy material poking out of the top of Dean’s jeans. He leans back, adjusting his cock again, thinking of all the filthy things he plans to do as soon as Dean finishes.


End file.
